A New Year's Party Goes Wrong
by Seed of the Dark Angel
Summary: [ONESHOT]What if at a New Years party most of the konoha genin accidentally chugged down alchohol? What will Kiba and Shino do when they decide not to drink anyhting and they are left with a bunch of people acting wild? Oh, and I don't own Naruto.


Its another story. Wow, my third one...I hope you like it. This was before Sasuke left, but after when Lee got drunk at the bar that one time by mistaking a shot of alchohol for a glass of water. 

What if all of the Konoha genin had accidentally had chugged down alchohol? The results could be bad.

* * *

It was New Year's day and all the genin had a celebration, which everyone had to make a resolution, and after they all said what their resolution was, they had to take a drink of juice. But, the adults gave them the wrong kind of drinks, the kind that fk$ people up. (They were given my brother's jesus juice, I have no clue what he puts in it).

All the genin, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Choji, Shikamaru, Ino, Neji, Tenten, and Rock Lee all were seated in a living room, each with a cup.

" This doesn't smell like anything I've ever drank before," Choji said. " Are you guys sure this stuff is safe to drink?"

" Of course it is, and this stuff really doesn't smell that bad." Lee said.

" This does smells bad, it might be poisonous," Sasuke said.

" WHAT?! This is posionous?!" Naruto yelled in a panic.

" No dumbass, I said it smells posionous. Your blondeness is showing," Sasuke said.

" Oh, ok. So, I think I can chug this whole thing down!" Naruto said.

" Not before I chug mine down first," Sasuke said.

" Oh yeah? We'll just see!" Naruto said while walking away.

* * *

" This smells gross! I'm not drinking this!" Ino said.

" But we all have to drink it, it's what they gave us," Shikamaru said.

" I know, but anyone here knows this smells disqusting," Ino said.

" Hey Ino, I bet I can drink this whole cup down and you can't," Sakura said.

" Are you challenging me?" Ino asked.

" You bet I am, but this stuff might smell so bad to your nose that you won't be much of a competition for me," Sakura mocked.

" You're on! You will be sorry you challenged me! I can deep-throat anything!" Ino said.

Just then, all the guys stared at Ino. Everyone started to listen to the conversation her and Sakura were having.

" What are you all looking at?" Ino asked.

" Did you just say you can deep-throat anything?" Naruto asked.

" Uh, yeah. Why?" Ino said.

All the guys had this weird look on their face. They all started to whisper things and laugh.

" WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ALL LAUGHING AT?!" Ino yelled.

" Don't ask, it's something you'll learn more about in a few years, when you have a boyfriend," Shikamaru said. " It's just too troublesome to explain."

" Everything is troublesome to you, in fact, you should stop saying that. It's getting annoying," Ino said.

* * *

Naruto walks over to Hinata.

" Hi Hinata, why are you just sitting here and not talking? Everyone is here." Naruto asked.

" I...umm, don't like crowds." Hinata said.

" Thats too bad. Do you think I could finish my glass before Sasuke does?" Naruto asked.

" Y-yeah, I think you could beat him." Hinata said. " B-but Naruto, Kiba tells me that this stuff is not good to drink. He says its alchohol." Hinata said.

" Oh really? Now I know I'm going to loose to Sasuke, this stuff is horrible." Naruto said.

" B-but what if Sasuke doesn't like it either?" Hinata asked.

" Hmmm...you got a good point," Naruto said.

Neji was sitting in a corner, when Tenten walked over to him.

" Hi Neji, what is wrong?" Tenten asked.

" This stuff smells horrible, and it's making me sick in my stomach." Neji said.

" Oh come on, it can't be too bad. The adults would not give us anyhting that would hurt us," Tenten said.

" Oh would they? I don't think this is a good thing to drink." Neji said.

" If we all get sick, I think it would be ok to beat the crap out of the person who gave us this stuff. Who did give us the drinks?" Tenten asked.

" ...Kakashi." Neji said.

* * *

" _This smells familiar, I've had this before_," Lee thought. Then it hit him, he knew it was alchohol, and got excited. " There is nothing wrong with this stuff! Come on! Lets make our resolutions already!" Lee said, wanting some of his cup badly.

" Whatever you say, bushy brows," Naruto said.

Everyone sat and waited for the first person to say what they had to say. Then the person next to them said what they wanted and the next person and so on until everyone was done.

" Happy New Year," everone said, then chugging down their drinks. But not everyone had actully drank the juice. Kiba and Shino sat and watched what had happend to everyone. They knew that it was alchohol and did not want to regret ever drinking it, so all they did was watch everyone's reaction people had from chugging their cups. For the bets...well, Naruto surprisingly won and so did Ino. But Naruto threw up and Ino fell to her knees. Neji passed out as soon as he took a small sip of his drink, Lee started to act wild and he stole Kiba's drink, which he drank as quickly as he grabbed it. Everyone else either fell to their knees or needed help standing up. Kiba and Shino stared in shock.

" What the hell? I knew they shouldn't have drank it." Kiba said. " Lets go, Shino."

" No, what will happen if we leave everyone alone? A disaster..." Shino said.

" You're right..." Kiba said. " But wouldn't it be funny to watch what they do?"

" Yes..." Shino said. " _I think_"

Naruto got off the floor when he was done puking and stood on top of a table. He started to strip down until he was only wearing his boxers. Hinata stared at him and started to dance.

" ATENTION BITCHIZ!" Naruto yelled. He pointed his index fingers to his lower body and yelled, " I'M BLACKER THAN ALL OF YOU PEOPLE! LOOK AT THIS!"

Hinata ran up to him and climbed on the table. She gave him a hug and stripped down until only her bra and underwear was on. Her and Naruto started to dance on the table.

Kiba and Shino could not believe their eyes. To have seen Hinata act so wildly and to watch her strip and to dance with Naruto. Just then, Naruto and Tripped on Hinata's feet and they both fell but Naruto ended on top of Hinata and they started to make out.

" Aggggh! I want to leave!" Kiba yelled, afraid to find out what would happen later on.

" Stay here..." Shino said.

Choji did not get affected by the alchohol that much yet so he walks over to Shino and Kiba.

" Hi guys, why is everyone acting so weird?" Choji said.

" Its the stuff you guys drank," Kiba said.

" Oh, okay. I'm going home now." Choji said.

Choji leaves and leaves the two to witness all the crazyness that will come up. Ino and Shikamaru were missing and no one didn't notice, except for Shino and Kiba of course. Tenten walked to Neji who was still passed out on the floor.

" NEJI! NO! Who did this to you?!" Tenten screamed. There was no response to him and he was still passed out. She started to cry and she gave him a hug. She then looked at Lee who was destroying everthing in sight. She walked to him.

" WHOOO HOO! I feel like I'm invincible! Bring it on!" Lee yelled. He then started to beat up a couch thinking it was his enemy. He then saw Tenten and stopped because she was crying.

" Whats wrong?" Lee asked.

" Neji wont wake up...I think something bad happend to him," Tenten cried. They both ran over to Neji who was still passed out.

" I think he is okay," Lee said.

" Do you know what this means?" Tenten asked while smiling.

" What?" Lee asked her.

" You know!" Tenten exclaimed.

Tenten quicky gave Lee a long hug and kissed him and they started to make out. Sasuke and Sakura were both sitting on the couch having no idea what is going on. Sasuke searched his pockets and pulled out a blunt and some weed. Sakura looks at him strangely. He lights it up and takes a puff of it.

" Since when do you do drugs?" Sakura asked.

" I cant remember right now for some odd reason. Do you want some?" Sasuke asked.

" Umm...okay." Sakura said. Then she took a very monsterous puff of the blunt and coughed. The two of them just stayed there smoking drugs. Soon Naruto and Hinata come and joined them.  
Of course they coughed when they took puffs of it. When the weed was gone Naruto and Hinata made out again but Sasuke jumped on Sakura and made out with her on the couch.

" This is so wrong, I don't even want to be here." Kiba said. " Where is Ino and Shikamaru?"

" I don't know. That weed is getting to me. My insects can't take it. I'll go look for them.  
Stay here." Shino said.

Shino leaves. Kiba looks at the couch again and finds that the people were making out with different people now. Sasuke was making out with Naruto and Sakura was making out with Hinata.

" WHAT THE FCK?! I look away for a minute and things go crazy!" Kiba yelled. " How the hell does Shino expect me to stay here?!"

Neji then wakes up only to find Tenten and Lee making out infront of him. He sees Kiba standing around while looking horrified. He then looks over at the couch and sees Naruto and Sasuke making out while Naruto starts to take Sasuke's clothes off and Naruto was only in his boxers. He looks at the other side of the couch and sees Hinata and Sakura making out while Hinata had only her bra and underwear on. He never in his life had seen his cousin so undressed before and he was horrified at the sight. He also smelled weed which he couldn't stand to smell.

" What the hell?!" Neji said while trying to sit up.

" NEJI! YOU'RE OKAY!!!" Tenten yelled as she gave him a long hug. She then let go.

" Neji, you didn't finish your drink. Drink it," Lee said.

" No, I don't want it." Neji said.

" DRINK IT!!!" Lee yelled.

" I said I don't want it." Neji said.

Lee shoved the cup of juice down his throat. His face turned red and he passed out again.

" Ooops, I didn't know that would happen," Lee said. " Lets put him somewhere where no one will step on him."

Tenten and Lee pick him up and throw him in the basement. Meanwhile, Shino was searching for Ino and Shikamaru. He searched around and eventully heard noises comming from a closet and he opend it. He saw Ino with her shirt off and Shikamaru pulling his pants up.

" See? Told you I could deep-throat anything!" Ino said.

Shino then slammed the door shut and ran downstairs to find Kiba. Shino was full of emotions and wanted to scream. He found Kiba.

" Why the hell did I go search for them?" Shino said.

" Why the hell did you make me stay here to watch these people?" Kiba said.

They both remained silent. Both had their share of seeing things they shouldn't.

" Why aren't you in the living room? I told you to stay there." Shino said.

" Sorry, but I cant, it's just too much to take in." Kiba said.

" Why?" Shino asked.

" Go see for yourself," Kiba said. " Wait, I'll go in with you."

The two of them went into the living room and saw everyone dancing while Naruto tried to sing.

" I'M BREEAAKING THE HAAAABIT!!!" Naruto sang. The crowd started to mosh.

Later on, Hinata walked over to Kiba and Shino. She could barely walk and she tripped on her own feet, and Kiba caught her. She stood up and Kiba was helping her keep her balance.

" I'll be back in a little bit," Shino said.

" WHAT?! You're going to leave me here with these crazy bastards?!!" Kiba said.

" I'm going to get some help," Shino said.

" You should have done that earlier!" Kiba said. " Hurry up."

Shino left. Hinata was hugging Kiba and getting really close to him. He didn't want to have this happen to him, and he couldn't believe she was still only in her underwear. She started to kiss his cheek.

" Don't worry, I will be slow with you, unlike Naruto." Hinata said.

Tenten jumped on the table and started to strip, while Lee was fighting Sasuke for no reason at all. Shikamaru was giving Ino a lap dance, while Naruto and Sakura were still moshing. There was no music at all. This went on for about ten minutes until Shino, Kakashi, Gai, Asuma, and Kurenai all walked in the door. The sight of their students all acting wild horrifies them.

" What the...whats going on?!" Gai asked.

" They're all drunk," Shino said.

" HEEEEELP ME!" Kiba screamed as he tried to get Hinata away from her.

Shino got Hinata off of Kiba. Shino got slapped across the face by her and she walked away.

" So how do we stop them?" Kiba asked.

" We knock them all out cold," Kakashi said.

" WAIT! What about Lee? He's unstoppable when he is like this." Asuma said.

" Nope, actully the alchohol should be wearing off right about..." Gai was about to finish when Sasuke punched Lee and he went flying into the wall next to them. He didn't get up.

" Well, he's done. Ready guys?" Gai asked.

All of them nodded in agreement, as if they were going to enjoy this.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata, Lee, and Tenten were all in the hospital. They all woke up having no idea how they got there and they didn't remember anything that happend the night before. They were all in the same hospital room. Kakashi walked in.

" Great, so you guys finally woke up, I see." Kakashi said.

Everyone stared at him in confusion.

" We can't find Neji, he seems to be missing. What happend to him?" Kakashi asked.

No one said anything.

" Do you guys remember what happend last night?" Kakashi asked.

Everyone nodded their heads 'no.'

" Good, thats a good thing. I guess I shouldn't show you this video we found." Kakashi said.

" What video?" Naruto asked.

" We has a hidden video camera so we could see if you guys were doing anything wrong at the party." Kakashi said.

" WHAT?! Geez, no privacy," Ino said.

" Can we see the video?" Lee asked.

" Uh, sure." Kakashi said.

They all see the video and become horrified. Things between everyone will never be the same again.

" Who gave us that stuff to drink?" Sakura asked.

" I'm sorry, but umm...I got to find Neji." Kakashi said.

Just then, Tenten got out of the hospital bed and punched Kakashi in the face.

" It was you who gave that stuff to us!" Tenten yelled.

" It was an ACCIDENT! The drinks looked alike." Kakashi said.

He looked at the faces of all of the genin and REALLY needed to get out of there. They all had the intent to kill. So, he left. No one really found Neji until later during that day. He was the only person (besides Choji, Kiba, and Shino), who didn't need medical treatment.  
No one ever told him what happend, and they destroyed the video. From now on, they always checked their drinks, to make sure no alchohol was in it.

* * *

If I got anyone angry with this fanfiction, please don't send me a hate review. Everyone was so messed up from what they drank that they did crazy things. Could you review? I like reviews. And if you got time, check out my other two fanfictions. They're only short stories. 


End file.
